La vie de Jacob à la suite de Révélation
by Leah-HG
Summary: Edward et Bella ont eu droit à leur happy end. Pourquoi pas Jacob ? Bien sûr il ne finit pas seul et malheureux sa happy end est sous entendu. Et bien moi, je n'aime pas les sous entendus. Donnons à Jake la fin qu'il mérite!
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, j'ai déjà publié cette fic' pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lus mais elle a été modifié. Je l'ai supprimé pour lui apporter des changements, ceci étant fait la revoilà toute neuve. ( Le premier chapitre est celui ayant subit le moins de modifs.)

Je remercie Lily-Rose-Bella pour son aide.

* * *

Nous avons maintenant l'avenir devant nous.

Les Volturi sont partis. Autour de moi, la joie éclate. Bella récupère Nessie qui était sur mon dos, elle l'enlace et l'embrasse entourée d'Edward. Je me joins à eux en chatouillant la nuque de Bella avec mon museau. Je profite de cet instant, de cette complicité qui me réchauffe tellement le cœur.

Je me tourne vers mes frères tous aussi heureux. Je regarde Sam: il ne me dit rien mais je sais ce qu'il pense. II hoche la tête d'un mouvement très respectueux. Il part vers les bois et quitte le champ de bataille pour retrouver Emily, sa meute le suivant. Ma meute se rapproche de moi sans jamais me quitter du regard. Je m'adresse alors à eux.

_ Vous pouvez y aller, on se retrouve plus tard. Merci pour tout, vraiment merci._Déclarai-je.

Mais comment ces simples mots peuvent-ils exprimer ma gratitude ? En les regardant tous s'éloigner, je réalise à quel point je les ai mis en danger. Ils sont tous venus ici pour moi, pour Nessie. Bien sûr, le but des loups est de protéger les humains et les innocents, en cela Nessie correspondait bien à cette description mais elle représente bien plus que ça à mes yeux et de ce fait aux yeux des meutes, c'est mon âme-sœur, la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. C'était très égoïste de ma part d'accepter qu'ils participent à cet affrontement quand je pense à Sam, Paul, Jared et Quil qui eux aussi se sont imprégnés ou bien à Leah et Seth qui sont frères et sœurs ou d'autres membres très jeunes qui ont toute la vie devant eux. Ils étaient tous prêts à venir ici et à tout abandonner, leur famille et leur futur et ça en quelque sorte pour moi. À cette pensée, je culpabilise mais Leah et Seth qui sont encore à porté de vue se retournent et m'adressent un feulement. Je sais alors qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas car dans ma meute actuelle et dans mon ancienne meute, les membres qui les composent toutes deux font partie de ma famille et dans cette famille on est prêt à tout pour la protéger. Je suis fier d'être l'Alpha de cette meute.

Je me retourne alors vers cette autre famille, les Cullen, tous si heureux d'être enfin réunis à tout jamais.

_C'est aussi ta famille Jacob. Répondit Edward à ma pensée.

_Oui «Jacob, mon frère», il fallait vraiment une telle situation pour que tu m'exprimes enfin tes sentiments pour moi!_ Lançai-je mentalement sur un ton ironique.

Nous rions tous deux, lui d'un rire cristallin et moi de mon gros rire de loup.

_ Suis-je en train de louper quelque chose ? questionna Bella.

_ Jacob a simplement retrouvé son sens de l'humour.

Bella m'attrapa alors dans ses bras, et me glissa à l'oreille : « je t'aime Jacob!» en guise de réponse je blottis ma tête contre elle.

Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre ma meute et mon père. J'indique à Edward que je retourne à La Push et que je reviendrai plus tard. Il me faut le temps de remercier les meutes, tout comme pour les Cullen le temps de dire au revoir et de remercier tous leurs amis qui nous ont été d'une aide précieuse aujourd'hui.

Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, je me retourne pour admirer ma nouvelle famille, ceux avec qui je vais passer mon éternité: Carlisle le médiateur est le ciment de cette famille. Esmé, qui est dans ses bras, est devenue une mère pour moi ayant perdu la mienne. Je réalise que je retrouve en elle tout ce qui me manqué. Jasper, malgré son effacement, a toujours été agréable avec moi, de plus j'aime l'apaisement qui émane de lui. Alice, personne ne peut résister à Alice; elle est le rayon de soleil de cette famille. Emmett, lui, est un peu mon double en vampire. Rosalie, c'est Blondie, celle qui me permet de sortir toutes mes blagues sur les blondes. Soit dit en passant, je vais devoir en trouver d'autres. Edward, qu'il faut que je l'avoue, est aussi un frère pour moi et Bella, ma meilleure amie. Et pour finir Renesmée, qui est dans les bras de ses parents, encore si petite mais qui a vécu tellement de chose difficiles ces derniers temps. Je sais que maintenant elle sera heureuse pour toujours et je ne souhaite que son bonheur. Grâce à Alice qui a retrouvée Nahuel, on sait maintenant que le doute est levé sur sa croissance; que nous n'avons plus rien à craindre. Mais je sais aussi maintenant à quel point elle va grandir vite. Je pourrais m'en réjouir mais je ne peux pas résonner comme cela car au fond de moi, une multitude de questions m'assaillent.

* * *

Le prochains chapitre arrive dans quelques jours.

Merci de votre lecture !


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, le chapitre 2 n'attend plus que vous.**

**Merci à chattoncharmant pour sa review : toujours fidèle ça fait plaisir ! :D Et à douceetsensuelle pour suivre ma fic.**

**Merci à Lily-Rose-Bella pour son aide.**

* * *

Faire le tour des troupes pour la prochaine bataille. Quoi ? Non, il n'y aura pas d'autre bataille.

Il est temps pour moi de me diriger vers La Push. Courir me fais du bien après toute cette tension. J'avais vraiment besoin de me dégourdir les pattes. Je parcours les bois à une vitesse plus modérée que d'habitude. Il n'y a plus de danger, j'en profite pour admirer le paysage et la nature. C'est fou après avoir parcouru ces bois à maintes reprises, je n'ai jamais réellement fait attention aux détails. Je constate aussi que je n'entends aucun autre loup dans mes pensées. Ils ont dû se transformer. Je ne suis plus très loin de chez moi, je reprends ma forme humaine et m'habille. Je décide d'aller voir les gars avant de retrouver mon père. Je vais donc vers la maison des Clearwater. Je regarde par la fenêtre il n'y a que Seth, Embry et Leah, j'entre.

_ Hey salut Jacob ! s'exclame Seth.

Lui et Embry sont en train de jouer à la console, comme si de rien était, comme si cette journée avait été normale. Ils me regardent tous les deux et m'adressent un large sourire. Ah ! La récupération des loups est autant physique que mentale.

_ Salut Seth. Où sont les autres ?

_ Quand on est rentré à La Push, on est resté un petit moment ensemble puis on s'est séparé. Ils sont tous rentrés chez eux.

_ D'accord, tu as des nouvelles de ta mère et de Charlie ?

_ Oui, Leah lui a téléphoné : leur séjour à la pêche se passe bien, ils rentrent demain.

Je dirige alors mon regard vers Leah. Si c'est elle qui a eu sa mère au téléphone, elle aurait très bien pu couper la parole à son frère et répondre à sa place. Comme elle le fait très souvent. Je la vois, elle est seule dans un coin de la cuisine, assise sur une chaise. Elle regarde dehors d'un air triste. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je dois engager la conversation pour tâter son humeur et comprendre ce qui ne va pas. Je m'adresse alors à elle.

_ Elle devait être ravie Leah, de pouvoir enfin te parler ?

Celle-ci me regarde de son regard noir. Seth sentant le malaise me répond :

_ Oui, elle est tellement heureuse que tout ça soit enfin terminé mais elle ne voulait pas exploser de joie au téléphone, Charlie n'aurait pas compris.

Je lui réponds, sans détourner mon regard de Leah.

_ Oui en effet, il se pose assez de questions comme ça.

Leah doit ressentir mon regard sur elle car elle se tourne vers moi, me regarde enfin dans les yeux et déclare d'un ton tout aussi « sympathique » que la première fois :

_ Tu devrais aller voir ton père, Jacob.

_Bon au moins je suis fixé, elle n'est pas d'humeur à bavarder_. Je vais donc faire ce qu'elle a dit mais avant de partir, je veux lui lancer une dernière perche.

_ Oui tu as raison, je comptais y aller. Je voulais juste passer vous voir avant, pour savoir si tout allait bien.

Elle ne me répond pas et repart dans son mutisme. Les deux autres n'ont même pas porté attention à la fin de cette conversation. Il est vrai que les humeurs de Leah ne surprennent plus personne maintenant.

_ J'y vais, à plus les gars !

_ Salut, Jake ! me répondirent Embry et Seth en cœur, toujours plongés dans leurs jeux vidéo.

Je me dirige vers cette petite maison rouge, qui est le lieu de tous mes souvenirs d'enfant. Mais aujourd'hui, en passant le seuil de cette maison, je n'ai plus l'impression que cette maison soit MA maison. Maintenant, je sais de quoi va être fait mon avenir, je sais que je suis l'Alpha de ma meute et que j'ai des responsabilités envers eux. Je sais que je suis lié pour l'éternité à Nessie et de ce fait, aussi aux Cullen. Désormais, je dois aller de l'avant et me construire ma propre vie.

Mon père est seul dans le salon. En me voyant entrer il me sourit.

_ Salut papa, je suis juste passé pour te dire que tout allait bien, que tout était fini. Tu n'a plus besoin de t'inquiéter.

_ Merci Jacob. Me dit-il, à la fois soulagé et sincère.

Je m'en veux de passer en coup de vent comme ça. Il est seul maintenant, il n'a plus ma mère, je suis de moins en moins présent aussi. Il n'a plus Harry. Il avait Sue mais désormais elle est avec Charlie la plus part du temps et donc il ne voit plus beaucoup Charlie non plus car il ne souhaite pas les déranger. Je devrais lui emmener Nessie un peu, avec sa joie de vivre elle va pouvoir égayer cette maison.

_ Je voudrais faire découvrir la plage de La Push à Nessie. Si Edward et Bella veulent bien que je la garde, je pourrai l'amener et comme ça tu pourras la voir.

_ Oui avec plaisir Jacob, je serais vraiment heureux de la voir. Elle a dû beaucoup changer depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

_ En effet, mais elle est toujours aussi adorable.

Le silence s'installe après avoir échangé quelques banalités avec lui.

_ Tu peux y aller Jacob, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien maintenant que je te sais en sécurité.

_ D'accord papa, à bientôt.

Avant de retourner chez les Cullen, je veux repasser voir Leah. Je ne comprends pas son attitude. Alors que tout le monde est heureux et soulagé, mademoiselle décide de faire la tête, encore. Malgré mon agacement, c'est aussi la seconde de ma meute. Je tiens à elle et je dois donc m'assurer que tout va bien. En rentrant dans la maison, je remarque qu'elle est seule.

_ Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches encore ici Jacob, tu n'as pas une petite famille à retrouver ? Cracha-t-elle avec sarcasme.

_Quelle entrée en matière ! Constat numéro 1 : elle n'est pas calmée._

_ Rentres les crocs Leah ! Si je suis encore ici c'est parce que je me fais du souci pour toi.

Elle ne répond pas, lève les yeux au ciel. Je continue.

_ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler et il n'y a personne, alors vas-y, dis-moi.

_ Il n'y a rien, ce n'est pas parce que je ne saute pas de joie à tout va que forcement il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !

Pourquoi cette attitude ? Il n'y a rien qui ce soit passé entre le moment où ils ont quitté le champ de bataille et le retour à La Push, sinon Seth m'en aurai parlé. Quand elle est partie, tout allait bien. Ça doit être quand elle est arrivée à La Push, une fois humaine où personne ne pouvait s'immiscer dans ses pensées. Elle a peut être vu,ou entendu quelque chose. Je dois savoir.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial à la réserve durant mon absence ?

_ Non ! Seth a déjà répondu a cette question il me semble. Tout le monde est rentré bien tranquillement chez soi pour retrouver le confort de son foyer et son petit train-train quotidien.

Il y a un ton de reproche dans sa voix mais aussi une pointe de tristesse. C'est comme si elle n'était pas heureuse de cette victoire. Comme si elle s'était attendu à autre chose pour cette journée. Comme si…

_ C'est comme si tu t'étais faite à l'idée que tu allais mourir aujourd'hui, comme si la seule perspective que tu avais envisagée dans l'issue de ce combat, était la mort.

Je finis ma pensé à voix haute, je sais que j'ai raison. Elle me regarde les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle doit voir l'incompréhension dans mon regard car elle décide enfin de s'expliquer.

_ Tu as en partie raison Jacob, oui j'ai énormément envisagée la mort et cela ne me faisait pas peur, puisque je n'avais rien à perdre…

_ Et ton frère ! Et ta mère ! Tu y as pensée, ils sont là eux. Je lui coupe la parole, je ne supporte pas qu'elle puisse penser ça.

_ Ils peuvent très bien s'en sortir sans moi ! Maintenant que tout est fini qu'est ce qu'il me reste ? Je suis toujours la pauvre petite Leah, amoureuse de Sam. Je suis celle qui va restée à La Push toute sa vie, pour l'observer fonder une famille, vivre sa vie parfaite dans les bras de ma cousine.

Je sais que c'est dur pour elle et que ça l'a toujours été. Je me souviens de cette conversation que l'on a eue dans les bois, quand elle me disait à quel point elle souhaitait s'imprégner pour oublier Sam. Je me souviens aussi de sa théorie sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'imprégner. Elle est comme Rosalie quand Bella était enceinte. Cette envie de fonder une famille l'obsède. Mais ces derniers temps, elle s'est convaincue que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle ne peut pas aimer un autre homme que Sam, parce qu'aucun autre homme ne peut s'imprégner d'elle et donc en définitive, qu'elle ne peut pas avoir cette de vie de famille tant désirée. Mais moi aussi j'ai ma théorie à ce sujet et je compte bien lui en parler. Je n'ai jamais osé car je trouve ce genre de conversation très embarrassante mais aussi parce que je redoute la réaction de Leah. Ne sachant jamais quand est-ce que c'était le bon moment pour aborder le sujet et avec les derniers événements, j'ai tout bonnement oublié de lui en parler. Mais quand je vois l'état de Leah, courbée sur cette chaise qu'elle n'a pas quittée depuis ma première visite, je vois bien que le poids de sa tristesse a encore grandi aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il est temps que je lui parle de ma théorie.

Je prends une grande inspiration, je me rapproche d'elle et m'agenouille pour lui faire face. Je reprends la parole d'un ton calme et rassurant.

_ Je ne pense pas que ton avenir soit aussi noir que ça Leah et je pense que tu n'envisages pas toutes les possibilités.

Son regard est plongé dans le mien, ses yeux sont rouges et pleins de larmes,.Elle soupire pour me montrer qu'elle ne croit pas un mot de ce que je viens de dire.

_ Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que l'on fuyait tes problèmes de fille? Sache qu'après notre conversation dans les bois j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense avoir trouvé une solution.

Cette phrase là vient de l'interpeller. J'ai maintenant toute son attention. Dans son regard une lueur vient d'apparaître, elle veut savoir la suite de mon raisonnement.

_ Je pense que tu es la seule qui n'a pas entièrement accepté ta condition de louve.

À ces mots, elle se braque, elle affiche un regard offusqué mais ne dit toujours rien.

_ Attends je m'explique. Tu te souviens quand nous faisions des patrouilles à la villa des Cullen? Quand nous étions partis chasser tous les deux. Tu te souviens de ton dégoût face à cette proie morte entre tes pattes? Tu pensais en temps qu'humaine et non en temps qu'animal sauvage. Puis quand dans ton esprits tu as laissé à la louve prendre les devants, tu n'as plus ressenti de dégoût et tu as mangé comme un loup le ferait. C'est cet exemple qui m'a fait réfléchir et c'est pour cela que je pense que tu n'es pas en harmonie avec ta nature et avec tes gênes. Pour être plus imagé c'est comme si ta transformation n'était pas finie. Je pense que tu devrais partir vivre comme un loup pendent un petit moment et seulement comme un loup, afin que ces deux parties de toi ne fasse plus qu'une.

_ Tu veux dire quoi par « vivre comme un loup » ? C'est-à-dire comme toi quand tu es parti avant le mariage de Bella, et qu'on ne t'a pas revu pendant plusieurs mois ?

_ Exactement, tu as besoin de ça, de se moment, seule avec toi-même. Je suis sûr que c'est la clé qui va mettre fin à tes problèmes et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

_ Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Tu penses que trois mois à gambader comme un loup me suffiront à oublier Sam ? Jacob je te rappelle que ce n'est pas ça qui ta permis d'oublier Bella !

Je ne fais pas attention à son ton méprisant. Je ne vais pas la lâcher aussi facilement.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que ça va te permettre d'oublier Sam. Ce n'est pas pour Sam que tu dois faire ça Leah. C'est pour toi et uniquement pour toi. Je veux que ça te permette de réaliser que tu es bien vivante et que tu n'es pas en train de stagner comme tu le pense. Tu as l'évidence devant les yeux, tu te nourris tous les jours comme une humaine, tu a besoin de dormir comme une humaine, c'est bien la preuve que ton corps évolue, non ? Je souhaite que tu fasses cette recherche, et cette réflexion sur toi-même car je sais qu'il te faut plus que des mots pour te convaincre.

Elle a besoin d'un instant de réflexion pour digérer les informations, elle baisse les yeux quelques secondes avant de replonger son regard dans le mien et de me questionner :

_ Quand tu dis que c'est la solution à mes problèmes, tu veux dire que je vais pouvoir m'imprégner ?

_ Oui, en effet Je pense que lorsque tu auras conscience de ta nature et quand tu seras en accord avec elle, tu pourras t'imprégner.

_ Et si ça ne fonctionne pas !

_ C'est tout toi ça Leah. Je te propose une solution. Pourrais-tu l'envisager avant même de la refuser ?

Mon ton est plus agressif que je ne l'aurai voulu, je ne veux pas rentrer dans son jeu et m'emporter. Il faut que je lui prouve ma bonne foi avec un exemple personnel. Cependant ? cela me coûte car je n'en ai parlé à personne.

_ Je pense que cela fonctionne Leah parce que je l'ai vécu. Moi aussi j'ai refusé ma condition de loup et même ma place d'Alpha. Je pense que si je ne m'étais pas désolidarisé de la meute de Sam je n'aurai pas pu m'imprégner.

_ Forcément, Renesmée serait morte !

Mon visage se ferme. Je viens de perdre le sourire amical que je m'efforçais de conserver jusque là. Là, c'en est trop, je peux accepter beaucoup de chose venant d'elle, mais pas ça. Je me relève et m'éloigne d'elle pour quitter la maison quand elle reprend la parole :

_ Excuse moi Jacob, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. Je suis sur la défensive, je veux croire en ton hypothèse, je t'assure. Mais je ne veux pas être déçue, pas encore une fois, je ne le supporterai pas.

Sa voix se brise sur la fin de sa phrase, elle est de nouveau au bord des larmes. Elle prend une grande inspiration afin de continuer :

_ En fait je comprends ce que tu veux dire. En devenant l'Alpha, tu n'as fait qu'accepter ton héritage alors que tu l'avais nié quand tu es devenu loup. C'est de cette façon là que tu as définitivement fait qu'un avec ta nature. Mais moi aussi j'ai quitté la meute pour te suivre.

_ Tu n'as pas pris cette décision pour honorer ta liberté de louve face au choix qui se proposait, ni parce que le fait de quitter la meute te semblait juste. Tu l'as fait dans le but de t'éloigner de Sam.

Elle ne répond rien. Serait-elle arrivée à l'épuisement de ses arguments ? Ou ai-je simplement réussi à la convaincre ?

_ Tu vois Jacob ça m'a fait mal quand tu as évoqué le fait que je n'avais pas accepté ma nature. Parce qu'avec tout ce que j'ai traversé et enduré, je ne peux pas accepter que tu pense cela mais je suis forcée de constater que tu as raison. Tous les exemples dont tu as parlés me donnent espoir, je veux y croire. Je vais suivre ton conseil et je vais partir, au Canada peut être, j'ai toujours eu envi d'y aller.

Son visage est enfin plus paisible, un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira mieux ensuite.

_ Je te fais confiance Jack.

_ Merci, j'espère que tu arriveras aussi à avoir confiance en toi. Prends le temps d'expliquer ton départ à ta mère et à ton frère. Je ne l'ai pas fait, moi, quand je suis parti et je le regrette.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte et de partir, je me retourne vers elle car je veux rajouter quelque chose, mais je me ravise. Je ne lui offre qu'un sourire en guise d'au revoir.

Je pense qu'elle n'était pas prête au fait que je lui annonce qu'il soit possible que son futur imprégné arrive bientôt et donc qu'il faut qu'elle se dépêche de faire la paix avec elle-même. Oui j'ai bien fait de ne rien dire, parce qu'avec cette nouvelle hypothèse, elle m'aurait vraiment pris pour un fou.

* * *

**Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre, des impressions ? D'après vous à quoi pense Jacob ?**

**Merci de votre lecture. N'existez pas à laisser une rewiew même courte, je voudrais avoir des réponses :) et en plus je suis gentille j'y répondrais ^^ **

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde, Jacob est de retour :) Après la conversation avec Leah, Jacob arrive chez les Cullen.**

**Je remercie ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et encore plus ceux qui me laisse des reviews : Chattoncharmant ; Veronicka et le/la Guest (je ne vais pas répondre à ta question, je préfère que tu imagine à quoi je pense ;) ). Mais aussi ceux qui "suivent" la fiction : vinnouche et ********(encore ^^) ********Veronicka . **

******Bien sûr merci à **Lily-Rose-Bella pour son aide. 

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

C'est parti pour ma nouvelle vie !

Pour aller à la villa, j'ai pris ma moto. Un peu de normalité ne me fera pas de mal. La moto était le juste milieu entre un moyen de locomotion humain et de celui à quatre pattes. Car sa vitesse et sa liberté me rappelait mes déplacements de loup. Ce soir là, le temps était plus clair. Les prochaines semaines seront magnifiques. Cela m'enchantait. Ce n'était pas que j'aimais prédire la météo mais si le temps si prêtait, je pourrais montrer l'océan et la plage de la Push à Nessie. Elle était demi-vampire. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas froid mais on ne savait jamais, si elle tombait malade… Je ne voulais pas avoir toute une famille de vampire sur le dos. Il est préférable d'oublier les sorties sous la pluie.

Plongé dans mes pensées, le trajet passa vite. J'étais déjà dans l'allée qui mène à la villa blanche. Mon odorat me permettait de constater que tous les invités étaient partis. Je pus donc me détendre. J'étais extrêmement reconnaissant envers ces vampires, bien sûr mais je devais avouer que tous ces yeux rouges me mettaient mal à l'aise.

Je tendis l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la maison : une mélodie au piano, ce devait être Edward qui jouait pour Bella et Renesmée. La télé qui diffusait un match de base-ball, sûrement sous les yeux d'Emmett et Jasper. Esmé qui fredonnait une chanson. Carlisle dans la salle de travail qui feuilletait ses bouquins. Tout était redevenu parfaitement _normal_ dans cette famille.

En haut des marches extérieures, c'est Esmé qui m'ouvrit la porte et qui m'accueillit avec son sourire le plus affectueux.

_ Bonsoir Jacob, monte au premier étage, Bella et Edward y sont encore. Ils attendaient ton retour car Renesmée s'inquiétait de ton absence.

Je montais les marches quatre à quatre. Quand la petite me vit, elle quitta le siège devant le piano, courut vers moi et me sauta aussitôt dans les bras.

_ Comment va la plus belle ? Tu as l'air fatigué Ness'. Tu ne devrais pas dormir à cette heure-ci ? La questionnai-je en faisant mine de froncer les sourcils.

Elle posa sa petite main sur ma joue. C'est alors qu'elle me montra la scène de mon départ de la clairière.

_ Je suis allé à la réserve Nessie, je devais parler avec Seth et Leah. Et toi, qu'as-tu fait durant mon absence ?

Elle ne rompit pas le contact entre sa paume et ma joue afin de faire défiler les images des vampires quittant la maison. Tous l'ont saluée tendrement. Elle a vraiment le don de se faire apprécier des gens, qu'ils soient vampires, ou humains. Elle laissa retomber sa main, puis se frotta les yeux en bâillant.

_ Il est temps de dormir maintenant, ma puce.

La petite fit oui de la tête, avant de rajouter :

_ Tu ne t'en vas pas Jacob ?

Elle parlait rarement et c'est tellement dommage car sa voix était merveilleuse. Elle savait parfaitement comment attendrir les personnes avec qui elle communiquait. En plus de sa voix d'ange, son regard se faisait implorant dans une petite mimique qui rappelait celle de sa tante Alice.

_ Non je reste ici, ne t'inquiète pas. Je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Je serai même là à ton réveil demain matin.

_ Elle veut dormir ici, à la villa, cette nuit. Elle veut que tout le monde soit près d'elle. M'indiqua Bella.

_ C'est normal, la journée a été longue et difficile pour elle.

Bella prit la petite dans ses bras, afin de la coucher dans sa chambre. Bella, Edward et moi sommes restés un petit moment auprès d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. La journée ayant été très éprouvante, le sommeil s'empara d'elle rapidement. Quand elle dormait, un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage. J'enviais Edward de pouvoir s'immiscer dans sa tête et de pouvoir contempler ses rêves.

Nous sommes sortis de la chambre le plus délicatement possible. Chose aisée pour des vampires mais beaucoup moins pour moi. Toutefois, Renesmée avait le sommeil profond. Heureusement pour elle mais aussi pour moi, car je n'osais pas imaginer la réaction de ses parents si par mon manque de discrétion je l'avais réveillée.

Esmé refaisait surface en même temps que nous dans le salon et me proposa de me servir à dîner. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'avais faim jusqu'à présent. Je ne me souvenais même pas de la dernière fois où j'avais eu droit au délicieux repas d'Esmé. Je lui répondis avec un large sourire que ce serait avec plaisir.

_ Non c'est bon, je m'en charge. Cria Rosalie depuis la cuisine, avant même qu'Esmé en ait repris le chemin.

Je me tournai vers Edward avec un air suspect dans le regard.

_ Elle se sent bien, qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

_ C'est le stress post-traumatique, ironisa Edward. Ou la peur de te perdre, tu sais, ça permet d'ouvrir les yeux quelques fois.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me questionner sur les intentions de Rosalie, qu'elle était déjà dans le salon, un plateau repas dans les mains. Je m'attendais à une gamelle de chien comme la dernière fois mais il n'en était rien, un repas copieux m'attendait.

_ M..merci Rosalie.

_ Avec plaisir. Je voulais repartir sur de bonne base entre toi et moi. Je n'apprécie pas trop ta façon de tourner autour de Renesmée mais je dois avouer que celle-ci est radieuse quand tu es là. Je dois bien admettre l'évidence, on va devoir se côtoyer souvent tous les deux autant que j'y mette du mien.

Des petits rires étouffés se firent entendre dans la maison.

_ Quoi ? Je suis sincère ! Se scandalisa Rosalie.

_ Qui aurait cru que ces deux là finiraient par être meilleurs amis. Claironna Alice qui venait de rejoindre le salon en sautillant comme à son habitude.

Si les joues de Rosalie avaient encore la capacité de s'empourprer de rage, elles seraient rouge écarlate à ce moment précis.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime Blondie. Dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

_ Personne ne me prend au sérieux dans cette maison ! Puis elle sortit de la pièce. Nous rions tous de bon cœur.

La soirée se déroula dans le calme, nous discutions de chose et d'autres tranquillement, même Rosalie fini par nous rejoindre. Au fil de la nuit, chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations. Seuls Edward et Bella restèrent dans le salon. Néanmoins, je ne pus pas passer la nuit à discuter avec eux car au bout d'un moment, la fatigue se fit sentir. Je finis par m'endormir sur le canapé.

Quelques jours passèrent dans la plus grande banalité, une routine commençait à s'installer. Toute la famille restait à la villa pour le moment car la petite le souhaitait. Personne n'avait eu la volonté de s'opposer à elle, pour le moment c'était mieux ainsi. Un soir alors que j'allais encore m'endormir sur le canapé Edward m'a dit :

_ Tu peux dormir ici mais au lieu de dormir sur le canapé du salon, tu peux prendre la chambre à coté de celle de Renesmée. Esmé avait prévu que tu restes dormir et elle ne supporte plus de te voir dormir sur le canapé, elle voudrait que tu dormes dans un vrai lit.

_ Tu es incorrigible Jacob. Tu ne peux pas _dormir_ comme tout le monde ? C'était Emmett, dans une pièce voisine, qui prenait part à la conversation. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour imaginer sa mine réjouie, le ton rieur de sa voix me suffisait.

_ Je vais suivre le conseil d'Esmé alors. Je ne voudrais pas dépareiller avec les habitants des lieux, Lançai-je plus fort à l'encontre d'Emmett. Après l'avoir entendu pouffer, je repris la parole plus sérieusement.

_ C'est réellement gentil de m'accueillir. Néanmoins, il va falloir que je trouve une autre solution. Je ne peux pas rester toujours dormir ici. Je pourrais aller à la Push bien sûr, cependant c'est loin de la villa.

_ Tu sais que tu ne nous dérange pas Jacob. Tu es le bienvenu ici. Déclara Esmé qui venait vers moi.

_ Je sais bien et je suis bien ici je compte toujours venir. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je voudrais mon endroit à moi. Où ma meute pourrait aussi venir. Un endroit pas trop loin de la Push, pour les Quileutes. Pas trop loin d'ici, ni du cottage d'Edward et Bella pour que je puisse voir Nessie.

Le silence tomba, Edward observait sa mère et un sourire est venu fendre son visage.

_ Jacob ne sais-tu pas qu'Esmé est le meilleur vampire architecte du coin ? Ricana Edward.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. C'est alors que je me suis souvenu que c'était Esmé qui avait construit la maison de Bella et d'Edward. Est-ce qu'il voulait dire qu'elle pourrait en faire de même pour moi ? Je voudrais lui demander mais en observant Esmé je voyais bien qu'elle n'était plus dans la conversation. Elle ne dit rien, nous tourna le dos et partit en direction de la salle de travail de la villa. C'est alors qu'Edward reprit la parole :

_ Ça fait longtemps qu'Esmé et Alice projettent de te construire une maison dans les environs. C'est en fait grâce à ta meute que l'idée leur est apparue. Ta meute a besoin de toi et de te voir mais on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient très à l'aise ici. Tout le monde sait et a vu que tu ne pouvais pas t'éloigner de Renesmée. Alors elles voulaient que tu aies ton propre « territoire » en terme loup.

_Quel comique cet Edward._ Ma pensée le fit rire.

_ Mais comme elles ne savaient pas ce que tu en penserais, elles ne voulaient rien commencer. Maintenant que tu as lancé l'idée, tu as donné ton accord.

Donc c'était bien ça, Esmé voulait me construire une maison, l'idée me laissait sans voix. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Devais-je dire que je n'étais pas d'accord ? L'idée que des vampires construiraient ma maison ne devrait-elle pas me paraitre absurde et me mettre la puce à l'oreille ? Mais au contraire l'idée me plaisait beaucoup. Il n'était pas question de n'importe quels vampires ici, les Cullen étaient différents en bien des points et la bienveillance d'Esmé en faisait partie. De plus, je savais qu'un refus de ma part blesserait Esmé comme lorsqu'elle préparait à manger pour ma meute et que Leah l'ignorait. Et à entendre l'agitation dans la salle de travail, il semblerait qu'Esmé ait déjà commencé et elle n'était pas seule. En effet, au loin j'entendais qu'elle s'activait, elle bougeait des papiers, des crayons. Des brides de sa conversation avec Alice nous parvenaient. Il était question de trouver le lieu idéal, de faire des plans….

_ Je me charge de la décoration ! Pépia Alice. Comme à son habitude, l'excitation et la joie égayaient son intonation.

A cette phrase Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est bon Jake tu peux aller dormir sur tes deux oreilles. Tu as trouvé du travail pour la nuit aux deux bricoleuses.

_ Soit pas jalouse Bella, ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu n'es pas manuelle. Se scandalisa Alice de l'autre coté de la maison.

_ Personnellement je me débrouille avec un marteau, ça serait sympa de me laisser prendre part à la construction de ma maison.

_Si on devait me construire une maison la moindre des choses serait que je mette ma pierre à l'édifice._

_ Du calme Jacob, tu va participer.

_ Oui une fois qu'elles auront tout décidé, se moqua Edward.

_ Mais non, il participera … en temps voulu. Conclu Alice qui était repartie à son travail.

Comme je n'avais pas voix au chapitre pour le moment, je décidai d'aller me coucher dans la chambre préparée pour moi. Une fois dans mon lit, les bruits de la maison me bercèrent. Je m'endormis doucement en pensant à ce nouveau projet. Si il y avait 6 mois on m'avait dit que je dormirais toute les nuits chez les Cullen jusqu'à pouvoir dormir dans ma propre maison construite par Esmé et Alice, j'aurais franchement bien rigolé. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas imaginé mon avenir de cette façon. Mais je devais avouer que j'aimais ça, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que Renesmée était entrée dans ma vie.

Malgré l'apaisement que me procuraient ces dernières pensées, je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner cette pointe d'angoisse qui s'était installée dans mon estomac depuis les préparatifs de la bataille. Je ne savais pas si celle-ci me quitterait un jour. Et Renesmée me quitterait-t-elle un jour ? La construction d'une maison me sédentarisait mais les Cullen avaient déjà parlé de déménager. Pourquoi n'en reparleraient-ils pas ? Mon corps ne me laissa pas trop le temps de tergiverser car la fatigue était bien là. Je m'endormis avant de chercher des réponses aux multiples questions qui venaient troubler les derniers instants paisibles de cette journée.

* * *

**J'espère**** que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, et l'ambiance qu'apporte la famille Cullen.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite (ou grande d'ailleurs ^^) review, ça sera avec grand plaisir que j'y répondrai.**

**A bientôt et merci de votre lecture.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous :)**

** Bon mon enthousiasme est quelque peu diminué en se moment je pensais que cette fiction étant modifiée était mieux que la première fois mais je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Je vais essayer de la finir quand même (le plus vite possible).**

**Merci pour ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de laisser un petit mot.**

* * *

Ah ! L'amour quel sentiment compliqué.

Je me suis levé tôt ce matin, à ma grande surprise la maison n'était plus animée d'un continuel chahut comme la veille. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre de ma chambre et j'ai aperçu le petit groupe de vampires qui se dirigeait vers la forêt. Je me suis préparé en vitesse, puis je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine. Avant même de franchir le seuil de la pièce l'odeur du petit déjeuner qui m'attendait me vint aux narines. En effet la table regorgeait de pains, viennoiseries, céréales et fruits en tout genre. Deux bols y étaient disposés, Nessie déjeunerait donc avec moi. Ces derniers temps elle rechignait moins à manger de la nourriture humaine. Selon Carlisle c'était en partie dû à l'appétit féroce et non moins dissimulé dont faisait preuve ma meute et moi-même lors de chaque repas. Avec cette envie de faire comme nous elle a commencé à prendre de vrai repas humain. Ensuite c'était devenu un jeu pour la petite, une sorte de concours. Au début elle jouait surtout avec Seth mais l'idée de se mesurer à moi lui a encore plus plu, si petite et déjà si compétitrice. Seulement à ce jeu là je suis imbattable.

Ce matin peu de Cullen étaient dans la maison mais j'y ai croisé Alice :

_ Salut Jacob !

_ Salut Alice, il n'y a plus personne ici ?

_ Aujourd'hui nous allons chasser certains sont déjà partis. Edward et Bella attendent le réveil de Nessie. Avec Esmé nous en profiterons pour visiter les environs à la recherche de l'emplacement idéal pour ta maison. Je la visualise déjà, il faut juste que je trouve le lieu exact.

_ Tu la visualises ?

_ Oui j'ai eu une vision de ta maison, apparemment tu vas nous y inviter, c'est génial non ?

_ Dans ta vision, la maison me plait ? Parce que si je comprends bien, Bella pense que je ne devrais pas te faire confiance sur la déco. La taquinai-je avec un clin d'œil.

_ Quelle rabat joie cette Bella. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle sera parfaite. Je te laisse Jacob, j'ai du travail moi, à plus tard.

_ Merci beaucoup Alice.

_ C'est avec plaisir, dit-elle en chantonnant.

Moi aussi j'avais envi de me balader aujourd'hui, si on pouvait dire que les Cullen étaient partis en « balade ». _Tout le monde savait bien qu'officiellement quand il faisait beau les Cullen partaient en randonné donc restons cohérent…_ Un léger rire a interrompu mon monologue interne puis Edward est entré dans mon champ de visions, Bella le suivait non loin avec la petite dans les bras. Maintenant que Nessie était là je pouvais commencer à manger. Pour laisser à la petite l'illusion de gagner et de finir son repas avant moi je décidais de faire la conversation à ses parents :

_ Alors qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? Vous n'allez pas chasser avec les autres ?

_ On compte y aller, dès que Renesmée sera prête, me répondit Edward.

_ Et toi Jacob ? Me questionna Bella. Tu vas pouvoir rendre visite à ton père.

En effet je comptais aller à la Push aujourd'hui mais j'aurais voulu amener Nessie avec moi. Avant de faire des plans sur la lune il faudra convaincre maman et papa vampire de me la laisser.

_Aller Jacob prépare ton plus beau sourire, tu vas en avoir besoin_.

_ Oui je comptais le voir aujourd'hui. Mais je me demandais si je pourrai prendre Nessie avec moi, puisqu'elle aura mangé la chasse ne va pas lui paraitre très excitante.

Vu le silence qui s'installait je me suis empressé de précisais :

_ Elle ne risquera rien avec moi à la Push.

_ Aurais-tu peur de notre réaction Jacob ? Me demanda Edward avec un sourire moqueur.

Il avait lu mes pensés ! Malgré tous mes progrès pour les lui dissimuler, je n'étais toujours pas aussi doué qu'Alice.

_ Rosalie va être énervée.

_ C'est d'accord, conclu Edward aussitôt comme si la dernière remarque de Bella l'avait définitivement convaincu.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'imaginer la scène, malgré la déclaration enflammée que m'avait offert Blondie l'autre jour elle sera verte de rage.

_ Et même plus que ça, ajouta à voix basse Edward comme si sa réflexion pouvait passer inaperçu aux oreilles de Bella.

Mais elle n'était pas dupe autant en ce qui concernait notre conversation audible que celle qui se déroulait en silence dans ma tête. Elle nous lança en regard furieux pour nous culpabiliser de nos pensés sur Rosalie. Puis elle prit la parole :

_ Je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose pour Renesmée d'aller là bas. Billy et les gars de la réserve seront surement contents de la voir. Mais elle a le droit d'y aller au moins ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ?

_ Bien sûr Bella.

Renesmée avait fait mine de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation mais elle avait l'air ravie, d'autant plus qu'elle avait fini son petit déjeuné avant moi.

_ Tu es d'accord pour rester avec Jake ma puce ? lui demanda Bella.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

_ Tu as de la chance tu va faire une super balade, tu me montreras tout ça se soir. Va te chercher une veste chaude, la plage est magnifique mais il n'y fait pas très chaud.

_Mes craintes étaient bien fondées ils ont peur qu'elle attrape un rhume._

_ Elle est ravie. Cependant ne rentre pas trop tard, elle doit aussi suivre les cours que lui donne Carlisle.

_ Compris.

Renesmée une fois prête nous rejoignit. Bella était sortit de la maison après avoir embrassé sa fille. Avant de partir Edward s'adressa à moi :

_. Hey Jacob prend une voiture dans le garage, pas de sortie moto pour le moment d'accord !

_Ils me prennent pour un irresponsable ou quoi ?_

_ Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question Jacob ?

_L'humour des vampires centenaires, je ne m'y ferais jamais._ Je le vit au loin secouer la tête. _Ne t'empêche pas de rire, je pensais qu'on avait dépassé se stade là tous les deux._

_ Amuse toi bien ma puce. On se revoit tout à l'heure Jacob. Puis il partit rejoindre Bella et les autres.

_ C'est moi qui choisis la voiture Jacob ! Pépia Renesmée

Elle partit vers le garage en courant.

Une fois dans la voiture Nessie me questionna sur le lieu de notre balade, je lui avais parlé de la Push auparavant mais elle n'y était jamais allée. Elle était ravie de cette visite, voir la maison où j'ai grandi et aussi celles des autres loups de la meute l'enchantais beaucoup. Mais le fait de voir l'océan et la plage encore plus. Une fois à la Push, nous sommes allés voir mon père. Nessie à voulu visiter la petite maison, faisant attention à chaque détail, à chaque photo. Nous sommes restés avec mon père une bonne heure. Le charme de Renesmée a aussi opéré sur lui mais celle-ci devenait trop impatience d'aller découvrir le reste de la réserve. Nous sommes donc partis.

En chemin vers la plage, nous avons croisés Seth. Nessie était ravie de le revoir, elle l'adore. Malgré la perpétuelle bonne humeur du loup, je pouvais voir une pointe de tristesse dans son regard. Il ne put éviter le sujet bien longtemps et me parla de sa sœur. Au fil de notre conversation il devenait plus confient.

_ Je suis conscient que ma sœur n'allait pas bien. Ma mère est heureuse que tu sois le premier à t'en être préoccupé, m'a-t-il dit. Jacob, quand est-ce qu'elle va revenir ?

_ Je ne sais pas Seth, c'est à elle de décider. A ce propos parles-en à Quil et Embry pour qu'ils ne la dérangent pas s'ils captent ses pensées.

_ C'est déjà fait, je les ais croisé sur la plage. Je savais que tu allais me demander ça, comme Sam l'a fait quand toi tu es partis.

J'ai acquiesçais d'un signe de tête.

_ Salut ta mère de ma part Seth, on se voit plus tard.

Nous avons continué notre progression vers la plage. Au loin, Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes : Sam, Emily, Jared, Embry, Quil et la petite Claire.

Renesmée toujours dans mes bras fut surprise de voir l'autre petite fille.

_ Jacob, qui-est avec Quil ?

_ Elle s'appelle Claire, elle est très gentille. Vous allez pouvoir jouer ensemble si tu veux. Mais attention, pas de démonstration de don devant elle, d'accord ?

_ D'accord Jacob.

Nous nous sommes avancés vers mes amis. Ils étaient en train de pique-niquer. Nous nous sommes assis un moment avec eux. Nessie était partis s'installer sur les genoux d'Emily, personne ne peut résister aux muffins d'Emily. Puis les garçons sont repartis jouer au ballon sauf Quil qui restais avec Claire plus loin. Je décidais de le rejoindre avec Nessie. Comme les présentations avaient été faites entre elle et Claire, elles sont parties toutes les deux jouer dans le sable et les galets.

Je me retrouvais seul avec Quil. Cette situation m'étais familière, il n'y a pas si longtemps quand Bella et Edward étaient en lune de miel, j'étais venu ici sur cette même plage, et j'y avais croisé Quil et Claire. A ce moment là son imprégnation me semblait tellement étrange, les questions que je lui avais posées, étaient un peu abruptes, car je ne comprenais pas. Aujourd'hui c'est différent je suis dans la même situation que lui. Quil comme pour répondre à mes pensées lance la conversation.

_ Elle a encore grandit, tu sais qu'elle ne pourra pas jouer longtemps avec Claire, dans même pas 6 mois il est possible qu'elles n'aient plus les même centres d'intérêts.

_ Oui je sais, mais elle a aussi besoin de vivre des instants de petite fille de son âge, même si c'est court.

_ Alors tu me comprends maintenant ?

Lui aussi repense à notre conversation.

_ Oui, je sais ce que c'est et c'est compliqué. Mais au moins si je me pose des questions sur l'imprégnation, tu es le seul qui peut y répondre, ou du moins le seul avec qui je peux en parler.

_ À quel genre de questions penses-tu ?

_ Je ne sais pas comment dire, je suis l'Alpha je ne veux pas que tu pense que je me ramollisse.

Ma tentative pour faire de l'humour était pitoyable, je me lance alors.

_ Est-ce que c'est mal de se poser des questions sur l'imprégnation ? Depuis le temps qu'on nous en parle et que l'on dit que c'est naturel. Je ne suis pas sûr de ça. Pourtant ça l'est, j'aime cette complicité que j'ai avec Nessie. J'aime être ce grand frère pour elle. Mais je ne sais pas au fond de moi je me dis que tout ne va pas être aussi facile.

_ Notre imprégnation est différente de celle de Sam, de Paul ou de Jared, leur âme sœur était adulte au moment de l'imprégnation. Tu te demande comment peut-on gérer ça ?

_ En quelque sorte c'est ça l'idée. J'espère que tu comprends ce que je veux dire, ma réflexion n'est pas mal saine. Je ne veux que le bonheur de Renesmée.

_ Tu ne devrais pas te poser autant de questions. Je t'ai déjà vu avec elle, et tu sais déjà quelle rôle tu as pour elle, tu connais aussi la place importante que tu as dans sa vie.

_ Oui bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je veux dire. Il y a des choses dont je suis certain. Je suis certain de ne vouloir que son bonheur, et d'être toujours présent pour elle. Pour le moment ma place est celle du protecteur, du grand frère et ça me va, je le ressens comme ça. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est après, dans le temps quelle sera ma place.

_ Tu te pose trop de questions mon pauvre Jacob. Si par exemple tu avais su pendant la grossesse de Bella que tu allais t'imprégner du bébé tu aurais paniqué ou tu aurais eu je ne sais quelle réaction stupide.

Me voit-on réellement comme l'impulsif de service. Malgré tout ça réflexion est loin d'être idiote.

_ Le principe de l'imprégnation reste toujours le même. Nous sommes ce que notre imprégnée souhaite que nous soyons. Tu vois comme une sorte de transfère.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Tu viens de me dire que tu ressens être un grand frère pour elle et elle te voit comme ça. C'est un lien qui vous unies quand l'un des ressentis va se modifier, l'autre en fera de même. C'est comme des aimants, si l'un bouge l'autre le suit. Si tu ne souffre pas de cette relation aujourd'hui il en sera de même demain.

_ Sois honnête avec moi, malgré tout ton beau discours. Tu imagine bien que ta vie se fera avec Claire ?

_ Oui car ça ne peut pas être autrement. Toi aussi sois franc. Tu penses souvent à Nessie en tant que futur pour toi ? Je veux dire ce qu'elle sera plus tard.

_ Non, jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps l'avenir semblait assez sombre mais il y a peu oui j'y ai pensé. Je sais maintenant que ce n'est plus la peine, je dois avancer sans me poser de question. Merci Quil.

_ Toujours là pour toi, frère.

Après ça, la conversation avec Quil fut plus banale. On regardait les deux petites jouer ensemble, nous les avons rejointes. Puis j'ai fini de faire visiter la réserve à Nessie, il était bientôt l'heure de partir.

Nessie était tellement heureuse de cette journée, que son magnifique sourire ne quittait plus son visage. Quand elle retrouva sa mère, elle se précipita dans ses bras pour lui montrer toute sa journée. Après ça elle dut suivre Carlisle dans la salle de travail pour suivre sa leçon du jour. Quant à moi, je rejoignis les autres dans le salon.

Le quotidien pouvait reprendre son cours.


	5. Chapter 5

Deux ans, déjà.

Quand je pense à ce que j'étais, à ma vie d'avant avant tous ces chamboulements, avant que ma vie ne change littéralement. J'étais paumé, j'avançais sans vraiment savoir où cela pourrais me mener. J'étais dans une meute dans laquelle, malgré le fait que j'aimais être un loup, je n'y étais pas vraiment impliqué. Là encore, j'allais où le vent me menait et surtout où les ordres de l'Alpha me dictaient d'aller. J'étais comme ça, à attendre que l'on me dise quoi faire. C'était pareil avec Bella, j'attendais qu'elle me choisisse sans voir que la partie était jouée d'avance. Mais pourtant je suis resté, j'ai encaissé et j'ai fini par évoluer.

Je me suis tout d'abord émancipé de la meute et ce fut le premier tournant de ma vie, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai découvert qui je suis, ce qui me défini. Je n'avais pas à recevoir d'ordre car je suis un Alpha. Cependant, pour Bella c'était différent, je restais là comme immobile dans l'ombre à attendre. À force je ne savais même plus ce que j'attendais et pourquoi j'attendais. La séparation n'était pas si aisée que pour la meute, il n'y avait rien dans mon sang, dans mes gènes, dans l'histoire de ma famille qui me hurlait « Part Jacob ! Ne reste pas là, ton destin n'est pas ici!» Non, je n'ai rien ressenti de cela. Au contraire c'est comme si la partie masochiste de mon cerveau avait pris le contrôle de mon corps pour que je ne m'éloigne pas de ce spectacle grotesque.

Plus Bella avançait dans sa grossesse, plus ce besoin d'être présent pour elle était grandissant, je souffrais mais je restais. Puis tout se mit en place. Au fond si je suis resté, c'est bien parce que tout mon corps, mon sang, mon cerveau me hurlait de le faire et non l'inverse, parce que tout mon être avait besoin de ce qui allait arriver. Afin d'être complet mon cœur avait besoin de trouver sa moitié et je l'ai trouvée, grâce à Bella, à cette personne avec qui j'ai toujours eu un lien étrange. Oui, depuis le début je le savais, j'avais besoin d'elle, elle était la clé de mon bonheur mais je m'était mépris sur la manière dont elle le serait. Mais au moment où j'ai croisé le regard de sa fille, tout s'est éclairé. C'était elle mon bonheur et ma vie se ferait avec elle. Depuis ce jour, j'avance en sachant où je vais, j'avance vers, pour et avec Renesmée.

Pour le jour du deuxième anniversaire de Nessie, une fête d'anniversaire était prévue. Le premier anniversaire étant assez sombre nous avions fait comme pour Noël, une petite fête pour marquer l'événement aux yeux de Renesmée. Cette dernière année était passée très vite.

Alice organisait bien sûr l'événement, encore une fête confectionnée par Alice. Je me demandais comment elle faisait avant pour assouvir son besoin d'organisatrice d'événements en tout genre. En tout cas une chose était sûre, c'était que dorénavant le moindre événement devait faire l'objet d'une célébration. Concept qui plaisait énormément à Nessie et beaucoup moins à Bella ou à moi mais voir Renesmée avec des étoiles dans les yeux durant les fêtes d'Alice ne pouvait que nous convenir.

N'était-ce pas étrange de fêter les deux ans d'anniversaire à une petite fille qui paraissait en faire huit ou neuf ?

Ce bon vieux Charlie ne savait plus quoi en penser. Son esprit fourmillait de questions à chacune de ses visites à la villa. Cependant, il n'en pausait pas une de peur que Bella file avec sa petite fille. C'était sans compter sur son gendre télépathe qui ne loupait pas une de ses interrogations et hypothèses farfelues. Bien sûr n'ayant pas de réponse il s'en en trouva lui-même. En bon shérif qu'il est, il a passé toute la famille à la loupe. Edward nous en a parlé, il a fait trois groupes. D'un coté, les Cullen, qui n'ont pas pris une ride depuis le jour de leur arrivée à Forks, à ce groupe il y ajoute sa fille, identique à eux désormais. D'un autre côté, il y a Renesmée, le total opposé des premiers, car a chacune de ses visites elle est différente. Et il y a moi, il sait que je suis une sorte d'être humain qui se transforme en loup « à ses heures perdues » selon son expression. D'ailleurs, ma présence au sein de cette famille l'intrigue. Ce sujet est bien le seul qu'il a osé aborder avec Bella parmi la foule de ses question, car il ne se doute pas a quel point se sujet aussi est épineux. Bella lui a répondu de façon abstraite, ce qui ne la aucunement rassuré. Mais il continue de venir à la villa. Il est comme ça Charlie, il aime sa fille et sa petite fille, le reste ne compte pas. Sa plus grande crainte est d'arriver un jour à la villa et que Bella n'y soit plus mais les Cullen ont pris leur décision nous restons à Forks tant qu'aucun cas de force majeur nous pousse à en partir.

C'est aussi bien ainsi, nous étions en quelque sorte sédentarisés. Ma maison étant terminée, elle est devenue le repère de ma meute. Nous continuons les rondes pour le plaisir mais cela était devenu inutile car il n'y avait plus aucun vampire inconnu aux alentours. De ce fait, bon nombre de loups abandonnaient leurs gènes pour vieillir auprès de leurs imprégnées. Sauf ma meute était intacte : Seth et Embry n'étaient pas imprégnés mais ils adoraient leur vie ainsi et ils vivaient quasiment chez moi la plus part du temps. Quil, lui, attendrait que Claire vieillisse.

Leah, elle aussi devait attendre que son imprégné vieillisse : à son retour, les visages de son frère et de sa mère étaient tendus. Sa mère, pourtant heureuse de la revoir, craignait qu'elle reparte dès qu'elle apprendrait la nouvelle qui avait ébranlé La Push 6 mois plus tôt. Quand Seth annonça qu'Emily était enceinte, la réaction de la jeune femme fut des plus surprenantes pour sa famille. Elle décida de renouer le contact avec sa cousine. Ce lien ne fit que s'accroître jusqu'à la naissance du nourrisson et à l'imprégnation de Leah.

Quant à moi, je m'acclimatais plutôt bien à cette nouvelle vie. Ma maison était devenue le deuxième foyer des miens, ainsi que celui de Nessie et plus surprenant Alice et Jasper me rendait régulièrement visite. Je me rendais aussi régulièrement à la villa car mon don de la mécanique s'était avéré utile. J'étais devenu « l'ami mécano » de la famille et loin de m'en plaindre, j'étais ravi de ce boulot qui était pour moi un véritable plaisir. Il n'était plus question de réparer des tas de ferrailles comme ceux que Bella m'avait apportés mais plutôt d'entretenir des voitures toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres.

Mais la routine ne s'installait jamais ici, Renesmée y veillait personnellement. Le jour de son second anniversaire ne dérogea pas à la règle. Ce fut une fête fabuleuse et un jour merveilleux.


	6. Chapter 6

Le plus beau matin de ma vie.

_ Jacob ! Jacob ! Réveille-toi ! Hurle une voix dans mes oreilles.

Qui est cette personne assez suicidaire pour oser venir me sortir de mon sommeil. Mon corps bouge de droite à gauche … mais c'est qu'on me secoue en plus. Un grognement m'échappe.

_ Non Jacob ! Avec moi ça ne marche pas. Aller Jacob, tu m'avais promis. Lève-toi, aux dernières nouvelles tu es un loup, pas une marmotte. Aller dépêche-toi enfin !

Je sens des mains qui essaie de me faire bouger et une respiration haletante sous l'effort puis une légère masse qui s'effondre sur mon torse, ainsi que des rires.

Avec cette mélodie, je ne peux que me réveiller

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Nessie, si tu veux me réveiller plus vite, rien de tel que l'odeur des muffins tout frais pour me faire émerger.

Sa tête était posée sur mon torse, au son de ma voix elle se releva afin de me faire face.

_ Je ne veux pas t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit, ça te donnerais trop d'importance, dit-elle avec le plus malicieux des sourire.

_ Bien, bien. Fis-je d'un air offusqué. Mais sache que tu ne pourras pas non plus me réveiller en me soulevant comme tu as essayé de le faire. Tu as beau avoir la demi-force d'un vampire, tu t'y prends mal et je suis bien plus costaud que toi. Finis-je par dire avec un large sourire.

Elle fit mine de bouder en tournant légèrement la tête du côté opposé au mien. Elle ne tint que quelle seconde et me retourna un sourire éblouissant. Les rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre se posaient sur Nessie, donnant à sa peau une teinte lumineuse et à son visage un air encore plus angélique que d'ordinaire. Je pris quelques secondes pour l'observer, elle était magnifique, à couper le souffle dans ce bain de lumière. Mon regard descendit sur ses bras puis sur ses mains toujours posées sur mon torse. Ce contact était naturel après toutes ces années passées auprès de Nessie mais pourtant ce jour là, quelque chose me semblait différent. Pour dissiper mon trouble je repris la parole :

_ As-tu déjeuné Nessie ?

_ Non. Pas sans toi Jacob.

_ Allons y alors.

C'était devenu une habitude pour Nessie de dormir chez moi plusieurs fois par semaine depuis plus d'un an. Au début, elle venait chez moi que de temps en temps avec ses parents ou avec Alice et Jasper ou encore quand les gars de La Push venaient. Puis en grandissant et surtout lors de sa dernière année de croissance, elle venait seule pour passer du temps avec « son Jacob », comme elle aimait le dire. Nous passions des soirées entières à parler des légendes Quileutes, des vampires et de son histoire.

Rien ne pouvais la choquer, elle en avait déjà beaucoup vu avant même de fêter ses un an. De plus, elle était très intelligente et observatrice. Elle avait remarqué le lien qui unissait certains loups de la meute avec leurs compagnes et elle avait fait le rapprochement avec le lien spécial qu'il existait entre elle et moi. C'est donc de cette façon que nous avons commencé à parler de l'imprégnation. Renesmée était une fille très curieuse de tout, elle appréciait les cours que lui donnait Carlisle sur le monde des humains mais il ne lui parlait pas de notre monde spécial. Alors c'était à moi qu'elle posait toutes ses questions. Elle adorait m'entendre raconter les légendes de ma tribu. Généralement, ses questions ne faiblissaient que lorsque le sommeil s'emparait d'elle. Alors je la portais dans la seconde chambre de ma maison qui était devenue sa chambre et je partais à mon tour me coucher. Puis le matin, nous descendions dans la cuisine afin de déjeuner.

Mais ce matin là, ce fut différent. Je me hissais hors de mon lit et une fois sur mes pieds Nessie me poussa fermement, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et retomber sur mon lit. Avec un air victorieux sur le visage elle me dit :

_ Alors, je ne suis pas assez costaude pour toi Jacob ?

_ Tu vas regretter ça Nessie !

Puis je joins le geste à la parole en attrapant son bras afin de la faire tomber aussi. Malgré sa résistance, je n'eus pas trop de mal à la faire basculer en avant et elle tomba sur moi. Elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant. Elle roula sur le côté afin d'attraper un oreiller puis m'attaqua avec son arme de fortune, me rouant de coup. Je voulus riposter mais la tête que je fis en voulant me dégager de son assaut la fit éclater de rire. À cet instant, il n'y avait plus rien autour de moi, le rire de Nessie faisait vibrer chaque cellule de mon corps. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'arrête de rire. Alors pour me venger de son attaque, je voulus lui faire des chatouilles. J'avais l'avantage de l'attaque par surprise mais après quelques minutes de « torture » elle réussit à se libérer en basculant sur moi, me retrouvant sur le dos, puis elle bloqua mes mains sur mon torse. Après m'avoir souri, elle plongea son regard dans le mien, se pencha vers mon visage et m'embrassa.

Je fus surpris, non pas par la soudaineté de ce geste mais par sa perfection. À ce moment, plus aucune question ne pouvait se poser, plus aucun doute ne pouvait persister.

J'étais à elle et elle à moi.

* * *

**Ce chapitre était le dernier de cette fiction. Ma mission est remplie j'ai donné à Jacob la fin que je souhaitais pour lui. Si d'autres personnes que moi ont aimé cette fin tant mieux, j'en suis très heureuse.**

**Merci à toi Miss vagabonde tu laisse une review à chaque chapitre comme je ne peux pas te laisser de message je fais un rajout sur ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps d'écrire à chaque chapitre :D**


End file.
